


The Misadventure(s) of Eros

by ShaTer_24



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Eros is actually pretty dumb, Gen, I did this instead of my assignments, Not Beta Read, Original Fiction, This started cause of discord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaTer_24/pseuds/ShaTer_24
Summary: “Be an adventurer they said, it’ll be fun they said” he dropped himself by a tree, heaving in deep breaths. “Though I guess its better than the alternative” he gazed upwards towards the now glittering starry sky, a small smile playing on his lips... “Yeah, definitely worth it.”
Kudos: 3





	The Misadventure(s) of Eros

"So, I should take a turn here and I should be seeing the gates of Ratten in 100met-" his musing stopped mid-sentence as he noticed that in front of him was a bunch of shrubbery instead of the proud wooden gates of the town he intended to go to. Snapping his head back to his map he tried to examine the map in a multitude of ways only to realise after a long while that he had been holding the map upside down all along. “Ugh, not again” he cried out, furiously stuffing his map back in his knapsack.

“Might as well set up camp, it’ll be dark soon anyway” he mumbled to himself, preparing to gather firewood before an all too familiar sound reached his ears, letting out an exaggerated groan he turned around to face the sound, knowing full well what to expect, knapsack in one hand, his trusted dagger in another. “Today really isn’t my day” he muttered to himself as he saw the black bear lumbering towards him, standing at its full height once it saw him.

“It’s a Mama bear, fantastic, just what I needed” he muttered to himself, whilst cursing his own rotten luck. “Her cubs must be nearby if she’s this offensive on the get go, okay Eros, first show that you’re not a threat to her cubs, you can do that at least... and if it fails, distract her with some berries or something and run for it. Yup no flaws at all, a complete full proof plan” even in his own mind, he can feel the sarcasm dripping out of his own reckless strategy.

“What did master say about bears again… don’t run, check. Avoid eye contact, check. And if she doesn’t approach, walk away slowly...” he took a small step back, and continued with another. “So far so good” his thoughts were cut off after he saw the bear coming closer “and I just had to jinx myself, ahh, she looks angrier now, her den must be in this direction…” his brain racked for a solution to get out of his existing mess.

“Should I sidestep?” before he could make an actual calculated move, the bear came rushing at him. And Eros being as lean as he is, knows exactly what’s going to happen to him if he doesn’t do something right at that moment. In a rush of pure adrenaline and fear, he kicked the ground, causing dirt to fly towards the bear getting into her eyes and nose. Turning on his heels, he did a mad dash towards the deeper parts of the woods, cursing under his breath every step of the way till he figured he was far enough from harm and finally stopped.

“Be an adventurer they said, it’ll be fun they said” he dropped himself by a tree, heaving in deep breaths. “Though I guess its better than the alternative” he gazed upwards towards the now glittering starry sky, a small smile playing on his lips... “Yeah, definitely worth it.”. Picking himself up, he set up a flimsy excuse of a camp, usually he would do better but after the day he had, he honestly just wanted to curl up and sleep. Letting the Eros of tomorrow deal with tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> May or may not have another chapter for this. Anyway this started with discord and everyone having nothing to do. Kudos to my buddies in the Chat Guild discord for making this happen, especially to my buddy Atlas for the bear idea. Thanks for reading


End file.
